1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an optical cable. More particularly, the present invention relates to an optical electrical hybrid cable capable of simultaneously transmitting optical signals and electrical signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the industrial development, the amount of information required by users has increased exponentially. Such an exponential increase in the amount of information to be communicated over communication networks has led to the advent of the Fiber-To-The-Home (FTTH) era in which optical cables will reach inside buildings to increase throughput of the information dramatically.
Conventionally, fiber-optic cables and power cables are installed separately, thereby causing the need for wide cable installation spaces and the delay in installation work. Such installation methods according to the related art have increased costs associated with labor, materials, and space.
To address these and other problems and shortcomings, an improved configuration has been proposed in which one cable includes a central tensile wire, power cables disposed around the central tensile wire, and fiber-optic tubes are inserted into every valley between the power cables.
Disadvantageously, however, for a cable with such a configuration, it is difficult to separate fiber-optic units and power cables, add optical fibers, and protect optical fibers from external forces such as external tension and external shocks that may be exerted on the cable.
Further, in a cable with such a configuration, in order to insert fiber-optic tubes into a valley between power cables, the power cables must be considerably large in diameter, thereby causing restrictions on the reduction in diameter of the cable.
Therefore, a need exists for a system and method for performing a self diagnosis of a device without the inconvenience caused when manually selecting a self diagnosis item from a computer or a user interface.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.